Assassin's Creed: Far From Home
by illusive reaper n7
Summary: Inspired by the lieutenant bonus in Assassin's Creed Odyssey Evie Frye returns in this alternate universe. Taking place at the end of Assassin's Creed Syndicate Evie is accidently sent back through time to the Odyssey timeline. She now has a mission to find a way back home little did she know what she will be involved in.
1. Chapter 1: Evie Frye

**"Inspired by the Evie Frye Lieutenant bonus in Odyssey I have made a story around Evie as she begins a new adventure, I hope you like what I have planned please enjoy :)"**

Chapter 1: Evie Frye

"Together!" Evie Frye shouted and she along with her brother Jacob Frye charged forward towards their target Crawford Starrick after spending a whole year freeing London from the grasp of the Templars and now the last chain holding London was right in front of them.

The Frye twins charged forward and activated their hidden blades and in seconds they lunged their blades right into Crawford Starrick's chest and he gasped in pain as the twins blades struck his heart, the Templar then fell to the ground with Jacob gently laying him down as he slowly started to die.

"London will perish without me.." Starrick looked right into the eyes of his enemies as they backed away looking down at him.

"You flatter yourself" Jacob Frye simply responded.

"I would have created a paradise" Starrick started to cough blood.

Evie looked down at Starrick and took a few steps forward to him "The city belongs to the people, you are but one man".

"I am at the very top of the Order!" Starrick stated defieant as ever.

Jacob started to kneel down as he pulled a white cloth from his coat. "You were Mr Starrick, you were..".

Starrick's life finally faded and Jacob rubbed his cloth over his target's neck taking blood and Evie took a cloth out of her coat and leaned down to do the same thing and with the death of the Templar Crawford Starrick finally confirmed, London was now free.

Both of the Frye twins looked down at the dead Templar and soon they turned to each other wondering about the future, before taking down Starrick the two's relationship was put to the test when they first arrived in London with them disagreeing with the others tatics and soon it all came down to one heated argument, the twins decided it was best if they went their seperate ways after the death of Starrick but now that the threat was gone so was their anger for each other.

"Shame we wont be partners anymore.." Jacob sighed.

"It's for the best, isn't it?" Evie questioned with a hint of doubt.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders "And you gonna wear the shroud and run London?".

Evie looked down at the Piece Of Eden on the ground and then looked back at her brother "What ever it gives, it takes from someone else. You'd continue to age without me, You'd become like father.".

Jacob couldn't help but smile at the thought of him aging like his father "A fate worse then death.".

"Will you wear it?" Evie questioned.

"After you sorted out the boroughs? The chaos I caused? I couldn't compete." Jacob admitted.

Evie could help but smile "Jacob Frye stepping back? Who's blackmailing you? is it George?!".

Jacob chuckled "He wouldn't dare". Jacob then lowered his head and after a second he looked back at his sister "I've missed you".

Evie looked deep into her brothers eyes knowing that despite everything they went through both personally and professionally there was no way she could just walk away from her brother, she knew he wouldn't survive without him and deep down she knew she wouldn't be the same without him around.

"Me too, would it be possible to continue where we left off?" Evie was hopeful.

Jacob smiled "I'd love nothing more".

Evie smiled at her brother again happy that their bond was restored "I'm starting to think father didnt know everything about everything".

The two then heard a grunt and the two looked and saw Henry Green starting to wake up after throwing himself into battle and as Jacob went to collect the shroud Evie quickly went to Henry's side.

"Henry you ok?" Evie asked and Henry slowly nodded as he collected himself.

Jacob had folded the piece of eden in a tidy stated and went back to the device it was originally in and gently placed it back where it belonged. "It's a big world out there, with London in the centre".

Evie turned her head to Henry and smiled "Perhaps not the very centre".

Henry smiled but then it dropped "I came as soon as I could. Dont worry I'll head back to the train-". He then looked around and saw Starrick's body on the ground and saw the mess in the chamber. "Did I...did I jeopardize the mission?".

Evie chuckled "Henry, you saved it".

The two looked at each other for a few seconds "I think you belong in the field with me". Evie whispered soon Evie saw past Henry as she saw something shinning in the coat of Starrick, frowning she got up helping Henry to his feet but her eyes didnt leave the mysterious object in her fallen foe's coat.

Henry looked to Starrick frowning "What is it?".

Jacob looked up from the shroud wondering what was going on and he saw his sister slowly approach Starrick's body. "Evie?".

"There's something in his coat, its shinning" Evie soon came to Starrick's body and knelt down.

"Another piece of eden? those things love to shine" Jacob stated as he went around the device next to Henry.

"Possibly" Evie responded as she pryed open Starrick's coat and she saw what looked to be another Piece Of Eden only it was some kind of cross. "What is that...".

Evie slowly reached her hand in to Starrick's coat and as soon as she grabbed the cross the piece of eden activated and Evie's hand locked around it, severe pain shot up her hand as she stood up screaming in pain holding on to her wrist with her free hand.

"EVIE!" Jacob and Henry shouted as they rushed to her but a shockwave have from the cross sending Jacob and Henry across the room and suddenly an electric current surged over the body of Evie as she continued to scream.

Jacob landed hard on the ground but quickly got up seeing his sister in agony, ignoring the danger he ran back towards her, time slowed down as he ran and with his heart racing he jumped over the Shroud's chest and reached for Evie. Time suddenly froze around them and suddenly a huge explosion from the cross sent Jacob right into the device the shroud now rested and his back crashed against it. Dazed from the explosion Jacob struggled to his feet and Henry who was on the other side of the room finally got up.

However as they regained their senses they saw the horror before them, Evie was gone and there was no trace of her.

"Evie!?" Jacob rushed to where she once stood and he quickly looked around in a panic with Henry looking on in shock.

Jacob's breathing got heavy in fear as he just looked around the chamber "EVIE!" His voice echoed but Evie Frye was no longer there.

Evie Frye had vanished.

**"Evie has vanished, question is where to? We have one more chapter in this prologue before the main story kicks off. I am so looking forward to writing this story and I hope you enjoy it! Get ready for more :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Kassandra The Eagle Bearer

**"Last part of the prologue! Here we see Kassandra and after this chapter the story can officially kick off! Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: Kassandra The Eagle Bearer

In the middle of a bloody field spears were thrown, swords connected with shields and among all that was a single woman. Wielding a sword and a broken spear she swiped an Athenian soldier of his feet and brought her spear down on to her enemies chest slamming in back into the ground.

The woman then raised her bloody spear into the air "For the glory of Sparta!" she then saw a huge Mercenary on the side of the Athenians swing a huge axe sending Spartans flying in the air and soon the huge brute spotted her.

"Kassandra The Eagle Bearer! I will have your head!" The brute was a bounty hunter and was after her for some time and soon he charged right at her.

Kassandra took a defensive stance with her sword and spear ready as the brute rushed to her and he then began swinging his huge axe at her but thanks to her skills she was able to dodge the attacks, the brute screamed trying to hit her but she was too quick and after a few moments he left himself wide open and Kassandra dashed forward and with her spear she pierced the brute's sheild and yanked it off him only to smack it right across his face sending him to the ground with a thud.

The sounds of battle echoed around them but Kassandra maintained focus on the brute punching the ground as he got up. "Whore! I will kill you!" Out of anger he threw his axe right at her but she ran and slid under the axe and somehow she managed to grab the handle of the axe, screaming as she raised to her feet she did a three sixty spin and threw it right back at the brute and the axe ended up piercing his own chest leaving him in shock.

Kassandra then rushed forward and leaped into the air with her spear and she roared in determination and brought the spear down and speared him right through his head then yanked it out then swinged her sword cutting his head clean off, blood splattered every where and soon the brutes body fell to its side.

Breathing heavy Kassandra then saw multiple Athenians on all sides of her charging towards her ready to kill.

Taking a deep breath Kassandra's grip on her spear tighten and it started to glow bright. "You...have no idea...who you are fucking with!".

Kassandra threw her sword away and raised her spear in the air with both hands as it glowed brighter, as the soldiers got closer she screamed and then brought her spear down hitting the earth beneth her feet and suddenly a powerful shockwave sent the Athenians flying in opposite directions.

The action caused the Spartan and Athenian soldiers to stop fighting and they all looked on to Kassandra leaning down with her spear still in the ground still giving off a glow.

Sounds of the battle grew quiet as they watch her slowly stand up and she slowly looked around seeing the eyes of the soldiers in absolute shock and soon her eyes met one Athenian that stood out from the rest, covered head to toe in armour.

Kassandra pointed her spear at him frowning "Commander of these soldiers, stand down and let Sparta have this land!". The Spartans cheered loudly raising their swords and spears for the Mercenary who fought for them.

The Commander frowned at her as his soldiers surrounded him but he raised his hand telling them to stop and soon he walked forward towards the large space where Kassandra stood.

"Spartans fight with honour yet you need the power of the Gods to fight, you are a coward" The Commander mocked.

Kassandra slightly tilted her head smirking "You want honour then you will have it". She threw her spear to the ground and picked the sword she threw away and the two looked at each other.

"I kill you, Sparta wins" Kassandra offered.

The Commander chuckled "As you wish, I have face countless battles and yet you have never experienced what I have seen". He then took out his blade and the two took a defensive stance.

"Athens will claim these lands, then the world" The Commander mocked and soon silence fell as the two looked right into each others eyes, time stood still as the sound of battle was no where to be heard all except for the blowing wind.

The Commander suddenly screamed rushing forward and Kassandra did the same but she didnt scream in determination, instead she took quick breathes as she sprinted towards her enemy and the Commander was the first to swing his blade but he hit nothing.

Kassandra managed to avoid the hit as she jumped and with quick accuracy and speed she lunged her sword right into the small gap in the Commander's armor by his neck and managed to pierce the man's neck then quickly removed her sword as she landed back on the ground and stopping behind him looking dead ahead.

The whole battlefield was in shock at what just happened and all they saw was the Commander struggle to breath as he staggered forward and after a few intense seconds he fell and crashed to the ground, only Kassandra was left standing.

Taking a deep breath Kassandra turned around looking at every Athenian she could see and all she could see was fear in their eyes.

"THIS LAND! BELONGS TO SPARTA!" Kassandra roared and the Spartan soldiers cheered and clashed their swords and shields together and all the Athenian soldiers could do was retreat away from the battle as fast as they could. The day had belonged to Sparta, all thanks to the Mercenary called Kassandra.

Hours after the battle and the bodies of enemies and fallen allies were carried away and a new camp was being built close to the battlefield to send a message that Sparta had now gained control of the land, however Kassandra was only a mercenary and had no interest in celebration as her eyes were after something else.

She was slowly walking up a small hill towards a man of Sparta who requested her presence and her heart was filled with fear but also anger, as she knew who this man was, knew who the Wolf of Sparta really was.

Memories of her past began to flash before her eyes all the way back to her childhood, the family she once had was snatched away in one dark night as she was hanged over the cliff and sent to her death for trying to save her baby brother from those who demanded his death, in those memories the man who threw her off the cliff was The Wolf Of Sparta who was actually her father.

Kassandra finally made it up the hill and slowly walked towards the cliff edge where the Wolf Of Sparta stood and soon she stopped a few feet from him with daggers in her eyes.

The Wolf Of Sparta turned his head to his side as he looked on down at the new camp and he smiled proudly at the victory. "So you are the champion who won us the day".

He then slowly turned and removed his helmet revealing an old man who had seen better days, he looked tired and the years were not kind to him. "Tell me your name hero, so that I may greet you as a true warrior".

Kassandra had a face of stone but her eyes revealed anger as she looked at the man and deep down she knew he could sense it "Chaire, pater. Its been a long time".

The Wolf Of Sparta looked on in shock "Impossible. I saw you fall...". He whispered as if he was seeing a ghost.

Kassandra slowly shook her head trying to control her anger "I didnt fall, you fucking threw me to my death!".

The Wolf took a step forward in defiance "I did what was required of me as a Spartan, I have made my peace with that and so should you!".

"You were my father!. You were supposed to protect me!" Kassandra's anger was heard in her voice.

The Wolf pointed his hand at her "You were reckless! You forced my hand!".

Kassandra took a few steps forward balling her fists "I was protecting my brother because you wouldnt!".

"The Oracle decreed that Alexios had to die." The Wolf then turned back to the cliff rubbing his beard in frustration before he turned back to her "Her word is absolute. You know that!".

Kassandra then marched forward until she was at arms length with her father with the anger in her eyes never fading "You cant cower behind your sense of duty anymore..".

"Enough!" The Wolf waved his hands as he turned back to the cliff looking down at the camp and all he could do was take a deep breath.

"I cant change the past Kassandra...I will live and die as a Spartan" The Wolf then slowly turned to see her eyes burning right through his soul.

"Theres a large reward for the mercenary who can collect the Wolf's head.." Kassandra spoke slowly and her words spoke the truth as she looked at her father.

The Wolf looked at her a tired man, he knew there was no chance he could take down Kassandra so he calmly spoke "Is that why you are here?".

Her breathing got heavy and she balled her fists tighter and the anger burning within her continued to rise and out of nowhere she gripped The Wolf forcing him to the edge and she held him there ready to let him fall.

"You have avoided the past long enough! Now you will answer to me!" Kassandra shouted at her father as she held him over the edge and all she saw was him looking into her eyes not with anger, just wondering if she was gonna kill him and his breathing grew heavy.

In that moment Kassandra snapped back to reality, killing him would not make her better then him. Fighting the anger within her she managed to calm herself enough just to throw him behind her away from the cliff and he crashed to the ground as she looked to the ground trying to calm herself.

"Though you deserve death...there is no honour in vengeance" Kassandra stated and then turned to see her father still on the ground a man defeated.

"You must face the ghosts of your past pater, that is a fate worse then death" Kassandra explained as she took a few steps forward finally controlling her breathing.

The Wolf did not meet Kassandra's eyes as he just looked to the ground as he supported himself with his arms. "I have failed in my duty. I have failed to protect you...both of you".

He then slowly lifted his head and saw Kassandra looking down at him a lot more calmer but still angry. "I loved you and your brother as if you were truly my own. But you were never mine...".

Kassandra blinked and frowned at this sudden revelation "What do you mean?".

The Wolf then slowly stood up with sadness and Kassandra's look of anger was replaced with confusion.

"That is a question you should ask your mother.." The Wolf whispered and slowly turned around to leave.

"Wait-" Kassandra put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her seeing her mouth slightly open and eyes beginning to water.

"Find your mother" The Wolf advised in a quiet tone.

"Find her?" Kassandra just didnt know what to think.

The Wolf slowly nodded and his voice once again came out as a whisper "Wherever Myrrine is, she knows far more than I do".

Kassandra was frozen on the spot knowing the man in front of her wasn't her real father and all she could do was watch him go. "Where will you go?".

The Wolf continued to walk and soon he looked to the sky "To find my honour, beware of the snakes in the grass Kassandra".

Kassandra just watched him leave and soon she was able to breath again and she suddenly fell to her knees and used her hands to stop herself from face planting the ground, this was alot to take in but she knew the her mother was still alive.

The seconds felt like minutes after finding out the truth but soon her attention was drawn to the helmet of the Wolf just in front of her, gathering the strength she reached for it and slowly sat up admiring it for a minute or two.

"Mater..." Kassandra whispered and all of a sudden she heard a large boom in the far distance, dropping the helmet she quickly stood up and looked off to the left side of the cliff into the large forest in the distance and she was a bright yellow flicker.

Kassandra frowned at the forest then suddenly the spear on her back reacted and she turned her head to her side and she could see the spear glow too. "What is this?...". She then turned back to the forest and looked to it.

"I should possibly investigate before heading out" Kassandra whispered to herself and with that she turned picking up the Wolf's helmet and decided to head off towards the forest.

One hour had past and Kassandra had finally made it to the Forest and was slowly making her way to the location of the bright light which had no vanished, deep down her mind was telling her to run but her heart told her to face what ever was out there.

The forest was quiet and it was unsettling but Kassandra slowly moved forward and soon she came to a large area and her eyes widened at the sight. The trees were destroyed and the grass in the area had died, this shocked Kassandra but soon her eyes met a figure all in black laying on its side facing away from her.

Taking caution Kassandra kept her blade ready and she slowly approached the figure on the ground.

"Did you cause this?" Kassandra whispered and soon she finally came to the figure and slowly kneeled down watching for any movements but there was none.

Kassandra looked at the figure up and down and she did not know what the figure was wearing, this was something she never saw before. Taking a deep breath she gently placed her hand on the figures shoulder and pulled until the figure was on its back.

It was a young woman covering her head in a black hood and Kassandra examined her features. The mysterious woman was pale and had a few freckles on her cheeks, curious Kassandra gently lifted the hood revealing more of the woman's head and she had black hair.

"Who are you?" Kassandra whispered.

**"Kassandra has discovered some horrifying truths and know she has encountered a strange woman in the middle of the woods, lets see what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hostile Introduction

**"We are back and Kassandra and Evie are about to meet! Lets see what happens!**

Chapter 3: Hostile Introduction

"Who are you?" Kassandra whispered as she was knelt down examining the woman in black on the ground and she could see no wounds on her but she couldn't help but be fascinated by the woman's gear, it was unlike anything she ever saw before.

Kassandra looked her up and down and then her eyes went to the woman's right arm, she wore some kind of gauntlet which had some kind of blade on the underarm, with her curiosity getting the better of her she slowly reached down and gently took hold of the gauntlet. But as soon as she touched the woman's arm she was the woman in the corner of her eye suddenly wake up.

The woman suddenly brought her leg up and kicked Kassandra right at the side of the head making her grunt stumbling to her feet, the woman then kicked up to her feet and pulled out some kind of stick and Kassandra saw her pull a secret blade out of it and she went on alert.

Kassandra dodged, ducked and side stepped every attack the woman threw at her and soon she managed to grab the attack woman's hand with the blade but in less then a second the woman then used the other part of her stick and smacked Kassandra across the face and she lost her grip of the woman's arm.

Unable to pull out her sword or spear in time Kassandra relied on her gauntlets on her arms and used them to deflect the woman's attacks with lightning speed, Kassandra continued to defend and dodge the woman's knife attacks and crazy kicks and soon the woman became frustrated growling and soon she managed to grip the woman's hand with the knife and then managed to grip her other hand and the two entered a struggle.

"Malaka! Calm down!" Kassandra ordered but the woman ignored her and using her momentum she jumped and kicked off Kassandra's chest sending her flying a few feet away and the woman back flipped and landed on her feet and pulled out her pistol.

Kassandra landed hard on the ground and quickly looked down at her feet to the woman and her eyes widened seeing her pointing what she knew was a weapon, she quickly rolled avoiding a hit and she quickly got to her feet and dived behind a huge tree as the woman kept firing at her.

"What sorcery is this!?" Kassandra questioned as she planted her back against the tree.

Soon the firing stopped and Kassandra finally heard the woman speak. "Stay away or I will kill you!"

Kassandra then suddenly heard the woman turn and run so she looked out from behind the tree seeing her run through the trees and bushes just trying to get away.

"You made my spear glow, your not leaving that easy" Kassandra said to herself and she gave chase after the mysterious woman.

The woman had no idea where she was going but she had to get away from the area as quick as she could, pulling up her hood she went into a full sprint keeping a good distance from Kassandra.

The chase went on for a while and Kassandra was panting hard still chasing after her "Malaka! Is she gifted by Hermes!". She was frustrated but all of a sudden she remembered where they were heading to and she sighed in relief. "Unless your stupid you got nowhere to go".

After another few minutes the woman finally came out of the forest but her eyes widened as she came to a cliff edge but she managed to stop herself before falling over the side. "Shit!".

She then looked out in front of her and all she could see was the ocean and lands in the distance, this was nothing she reconised and she was just awestruck. "This isnt London...where the hell am I?".

Suddenly her eyes widened remembering she was being chased and as she heard footsteps coming from the forest she gritted her teeth and turned aiming her weapon, but before she could do anything her weapon was shot out of her hand by an arrow and her weapon ended up falling over the cliff into the ocean.

With no other choice she quickly pulled out a knife ready to strike but out of nowhere an eagle swooped in and snatched her knife out of her hand and she looked at the eagle in shock as it flew away.

"One more move and I will end you witch" Kassandra with her bow and arrow aiming at the woman she soon came out of the forest with a look ready to kill if she needed to and she just looked at the woman waiting for her next move.

The woman wasnt intimidated at all but she knew the odds of winning were low so she decided to ease the situation "Who are you? Where am I?".

"First you, witch" Kassandra ordered.

The woman frowned "Excuse me?".

"What you did back there, turning a stick into a blade. Firing some kind object and your armor is nothing like I have seen before, who are you? I wont ask again". Kassandra pulled back on her bow string ready to fire.

The woman sighed "If you must know my name is Evie Frye".

Kassandra kept her eyes on Evie ready to shoot "Evie Frye? Of what?".

Evie frowned wondering what she meant but then her mind realised what she was taking about. "Evie Frye of London".

"London?, what land is London? Never heard of it in Sparta" Kassandra stated.

Evie Frye's eyes widened "Wait what did you say? This is Sparta?".

Kassandra frowned in confusion. "You didnt know this place is Sparta? Why are you here?".

The moment was tense and Evie slowly looked back out to the ocean and lands "I wasnt meant to be here".

"Then where were you supposed to be witch?" Kassandra questioned and Evie sighed in frustration as she turned back to her and pulled her hood back revealing her face. "I'm not a witch!".

Kassandra squinted her eyes as she took in Evie's features but she still didnt trust her "Then where were you supposed to be?".

Evie slowly looked down at her hands trying to recall what happened "I was in London, taking down someone who desired control...then everything went white...then I woke up here".

"That doesnt sound believable" Kassandra stated and Evie looked at her and she looked at her armor. She had a red scarf over her shoulders and a brown chest plate with a red spartan skirt and her shins and arms had golden plates.

Realisation hit here, it was impossible but could it actually have happened. "Please...whats your name?".

Kassandra after a few moments slightly released the tension on her bow and slightly lowered her bow. "Kassandra Of Sparta".

Evie saw she was a strong woman and seen many battles and she had the scars on her arms to prove it. "Kassandra, what year is this? Please I need to know".

Kassandra was confused by this but knowing this woman wasnt from around her she decided to give her the answer. "Year? It's the heart of the Peloponnesian War".

Evie gasped and took a step back in absolute shock, there was no way that was possible she couldnt have been here. This must have been a dream. "No, thats impossible! Your lying".

"Why would I lie about the year, you asked for it and I gave it to you" Kassandra frowned.

Evie started breathing heavy as she placed her hands in her hair and started pacing back and forth "No no this isnt true there is no way, its scientifically impossible".

"What is impossible? Your not making sense" Kassandra was just couldnt understand what the hell this woman was talking about.

Evie then looked at Kassandra still shocked over this revelation. "I'm...I...I am from eighteen sixty eight, I...I went through time...to...1191...no it cant be" She then turned to the cliff with her hands now covering her face.

"Through time? Wait...are you a child of Kronos? The God Of Time?" Kassandra's eyes widened.

Evie lowered her hands and she looked back at Kassandra frowning "No I'm no god child or no witch! I'm a normal person and I have no idea what the hell happened to me!".

Kassandra looked into Evie's eyes and could see the truth in them, she could see Evie wasn't made as she saw those eyes a million times of those who told the truth. Evie was no different.

Taking a chance Kassandra slowly put her bow away and put her hand out to show she wasn't gonna hurt her. "I believe you, I can see in your eyes you speak the truth".

Evie's eyes watered and she fell to her knees covering her face with her hands, she began gasping as she began crying. This felt so real and it scared her knowing this may not be a dream, if this was reality then that means she was stuck here. She would possibly never see her brother again, she was in a time she wasnt meant to be in.

Kassandra watched Evie crying there on the ground and she honestly didnt know what to do, she couldn't just leave her. If what she said was true then it was possible she may not survive out here on her own, In this short moment Kassandra knew Evie was no threat to her now that she understood what she did was in self defence.

Looking out to the dock down from the cliff she saw her ship in the distance and it had a decent crew and everyone was welcomed on the ship, looking back at Evie on the ground she decided to do something which was extremely risky but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. So taking a deep breath she made her choice.

Kassandra slowly took a few steps forward until she was close to Evie and soon the crying girl noticed how close she was so taking her face from her hands she slowly looked up as her tears stained her cheeks and Kassandra saw she was a woman defeated.

"Evie Frye Of London" Kassandra calmly spoke and then slowly offered her hand. "Come with me".

Evie looked at Kassandra's offering hand and then looked back to her face "Why?...".

Kassandra gave a tiny smile "Because your lost, you wont survive out here like this. I have a ship which could use more crew, at least you have a place to stay until you can figure things out".

"Your just gonna offer a stranger on your ship?" Evie frowned as her eyes still watered.

Kassandra gave a small chuckle "We are not strangers now, so will you join me until you find your feet?".

Evie just looked at Kassandra and then looked at her offering hand. "I guess this is better then wondering around with no clue of where to go...".

After a few seconds Evie slowly took Kassandra's hand and then Kassandra offered her other hand and Evie took it, Kassandra then gently pulled Evie up to her feet with both hands and the two looked at each other.

"I'm lost too, trying to find my Mater" Kassandra stated.

Evie frowned "Mater? that means father or mother right?".

Kassandra chuckled "Yeah your defiantly not from around here".

Evie couldn't help but chuckle as she looked down at her hands in Kassandra's and after a few seconds they let go of each other and Kassandra offered her hand. "Welcome to Sparta, Evie Frye of London".

Still a little shaken Evie took Kassandra's hand and shook it "Thank you, Kassandra Of Sparta.".

"Come, lets get moving" Kassandra stated and she turned and walked back through the forest and before Evie followed she slowly turned and looked out to the ocean still a little heartbroken over the discovery that she was sent back through time, she could only hope she could get back to her brother. But with the fact she couldn't remember what happened made it more difficult, so right now she took a deep breath then turned to catch up with Kassandra.

She was lost, but at least someone found her to at least help her find a way to fix her problem.

**"I'm really proud of this chapter and I personally think if this happened I think Evie would have jumped up and attacked, makes me wish there was a short story DLC for Evie being a lieutenant lol would have been a nice bonus. But hey you got one here lol hope you enjoyed this and are ready for more!**


	4. Chapter 4: Night Time Talking

**"We are back! Seeing we had a Kassandra VS Evie fight in the last chapter I thought I'd give you a chapter where they talk some more. Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Night Time Talking

In a darkness of the night inside the crews sleeping quarters of the Adrestia Evie Frye layed awake in a sleeping hammock just looking at her pocket watch just seeing it tick away, it had been a few hours since she found out she went back in time and met the Spartan Warrior called Kassandra and ever since then she has had trouble accepting the reality.

When she first arrived to the Anrestia with Kassandra she was met with a few cautious eyes and some even had their hands on their swords, Evie knew the chances of this would happen cause of the way she looked. Her assassin robes was new to them and was quite intimidating but thanks to Kassandra she came up with a convincing story saying Evie was a simple traveller going around the world.

Evie's thoughts were cut when a loud snore brought her back to reality, sighing in frustration she climbed out of her hammock and quietly made her way through the crews quarters and silently made her way up the wooden steps and up to the deck, opening the hatch Evie climbed out and saw the ship was mostly empty and her eyes soon spotted Kassandra talking to her close friend called Barnabas.

Unlike many of the cautious crew Barnabas was one of the few who welcomed her on to the ship and was quite impressed with her black assassin robes and her gear, the two didnt talk much but Evie made it clear she appreciated the kindness and was looking forward to working together.

Seeing the two were discussing something important Evie made her way to the side of the ship and leaned on the guard rail looking out to the calm and beautiful sea, her thoughts took her back to her brother Jacob remembering them taking back the many districts of London who were under the control of the Templars.

Evie looked down at her hands leaning on the railings and rubbed them over worrying about Jacob, she knew he would not survive without her but she smiled at the memory of them always arguing. Deep down she loved the banter between them and even if they were sometimes serious arguments the distraction seemed to ease the stress.

Her thoughts then came to their last argument before taking down Starrick, she vowed after the death of the Templar leader she would never work with her brother again but slowly she realised they needed each other more then they admitted.

"I hope your ok Jacob..." Evie whispered to herself as she looked back out to the ocean.

"Whose this Jacob?" Evie jumped a mile over the sudden voice that came out of nowhere and she turned quickly seeing Kassandra standing there with her arms crossed and a curious face.

Taking a sigh of relieve Evie calmed down quickly and turned back to look at the ocean. "He's my brother, my twin".

Kassandra slowly came to the railing Evie was leaning on and looked out to the ocean with her. "You miss him don't you".

Evie chuckled in response "That obvious is it?, I am surprised myself...didnt think I'd miss him this much".

The Spartan warrior looked to the woman out of time. "I guess you two argue alot?, that should never be an excuse not to miss them".

Evie looked down at her hands again. "Me and him are opposites, me I like to take a cautious approach on any situation and take time to plan...Jacob on the other hand says fuck it and goes in throwing punches".

Kassandra turned leaning against the railings crossing her arms looking to the other side of the ship. "My Mater always told me to think before I act, as a child I always threw myself into trouble...could only wonder what she would think of me now".

Evie turned her head looking at Kassandra. "I take it you dont get along with her?".

"She doesn't even know I'm alive" Kassandra revealed and Evie frowned as she leaned off the railings still looking at her. "What?".

Kassandra turned her head and saw the confusion on Evie, despite meeting only a few hours ago she seemed comfortable around her, trusted enough to tell her the truth.

"When I was young an Oracle ordered the death of my brother, he's was only a baby" Evie's eyes widened as she continued to listen as Kassandra looked back to the other side of the ship.

"This priest held my crying brother over a cliff, me and my Mater was held back as we helplessly watched."

"What about your father? Was he there?" Evie questioned and Kassandra lowered her head reliving the painful memories. "He allowed it to happen".

Evie quickly came around and stood in front of Kassandra surprised at what she just said. "Your father let that happen? Why didnt he do anything?".

"It was his pathetic duty for Sparta that took over" Kassandra revealed and she looked up to Evie. "I refused to let my brother die so I broke free and rushed to the priest to stop him throwing my brother, but I got there too late...as he dropped my brother I stumbled and ended up pushing the priest over the edge".

The Spartan Woman took a deep breath. "Because I interfered and the other priests were so convinced I killed the priest, they demanded my death...all I heard was the cries of my mater begging them not to do it".

Kassandra then leaned off the railings and walked off a few steps away from Evie and looked to the front of the ship as her eyes watered. "My Pater...took me and threw me off the edge to my death...instead of protecting his son and daughter, he chose his duty over us".

Evie's mind was just filled of images trying to imagine what happened but what shocked her was a father picked duty over his family.

"I survived the fall but my brother...was nowhere to be found, I had no choice but to run...believing I lost my brother I just ran and ran, until a friend came along and raised me...".

"You survived...to fight again" Evie tried to support Kassandra and the Spartan warrior looked back to Evie. "Maybe...but right now I must find my Mater, hopefully piece together the past and what really happened."

Evie sighed turning away with her hands on her hips. "Why do families always get destroyed...".

"Families may drift apart but in the end you are still a family, there's always ways to come back together" Kassandra fully turned to the young woman who still kept her back to her, the talk of family was sensitive to both of them so Kassandra decided to change the subject.

"So your from Frye are you?" Kassandra questioned.

Evie looked over her shoulder and then turned her body with her hands still on her hips. "What?".

"Your Evie Fry right?, Is Frye another land in London somewhere?" Kassandra questioned and Evie just looked at her for a few seconds and then let out a little chuckle "No, no Frye is my last name. My Father's name to be exact".

"You have two names?" Kassandra raised her eyebrows and Evie poked her tongue against her cheeks trying not to laugh but she could understand why Kassandra was so curious.

"Where I come from people have two names, a first and last. The first name is the name the mother and father gives them, the last is the family name. My Father's family name is Frye and that was passed to me and my brother" Evie then crossed her arms. "In a way you have two names aswell".

Kassandra smirked a little curious about how this girl knew so much so she crossed her arms playing along. "So I have two names huh? tell me then".

Evie shrugged her shoulders "Well what's your mother's name?".

Kassandra looked to the side remembering her mother, remembering the times they spent as mother and daughter, she missed those days as a child but she would never forget those moments, soon she looked back at Evie.

"My Mater's name is Myrrine" Kassandra revealed and Evie smiled and waved her hand "See, there's your second name. 'Kassandra Myrrine'.

Kassandra blinked a little suprised by this "Kassandra Myrrine?, so if I had my father's name I would be Kassandra Nikolaos?".

Evie chuckled "Well you can both if you like".

This time Kassanda chuckled "Three names? You sure are a crazy woman".

Evie shook her head smiling "No seriously, people in my time sometimes have middle names too. You could use both names and you could call yourself Kassandra Nikolaos Myrrine or Kassandra Myrrine Nikolas".

Kassandra could only scratch the back of her head smiling "You are unlike anyone I have seen, but Kassandra Myrrine...I got to admit that does sound nice".

"There you go, you got two names now" Evie stated and the two chuckled until they both fell silent and soon Kassandra looked down at Evie's gauntlet. "Evie I have to ask what is that weapon on your arm?".

Evie frowned and looked down at her gauntlet, lifting her arm up she suddenly shot out the hidden blade showing it to Kassandra who was fascinated by it, Kassandra couldnt help but come closer.

Soon Kassandra came to arms length with Evie and her eyes just looked at the weapon.

"This is called a hidden blade, a weapon of our order. We use these to take down our targets, perfect to take out our enemy in plain slight. One strike in the right place and the enemy will fall instantly" Evie looked at Kassandra as she presented it.

Kassandra's eyes never left the gauntlet "This is the work of the gods...never have I seen anything like this". She then looked up at Evie full of curiosity slightly lifting her hands "May I?".

Evie looked at her and saw she wanted to examine it, she could see there was nothing but fascination. "Ok, just be careful".

Kassandra then looked back down at Evie's gauntlet and gently placed her hands on it, gently turning Evie's forearm over she just admired the work that went it to it. She then gently placed her hand on Evie's and gently turned her arm over again examining the armor plating on her fist.

Evie just watched her arm gently being turned and held by Kassandra and it really suprised her that this weapon fascinated her but again she reminded herself this was a time far removed from her own, Kassandra then brought her finger to the blade itself and traced her finger on it and the blade was so sharp just a tiny trace cut Kassandra's finger and Evie pulled back.

"Careful, dont hurt yourself!" Evie said a little worried and all Kassandra just looked at her finger as it began to bleed and she held it up showing Evie with a chuckle. "Its just a cut, it wont kill me. I've had worse".

Evie just looked at Kassandra who just stood there like nothing happened and soon Kassandra pointed to her right arm and presented three big scars going across her arm. "I got this from a few years ago, that is far worse then a tiny cut".

"How on earth did that happen?" Evie questioned but suddenly thunder echoed in the sky above them and dark clouds started to form.

"Storm is coming" Kassandra stated and then looked back to Evie. "I'll tell you another time, right now go get some rest, we will sail at dawn".

Evie then looked to her. "What about you?".

"I got a few things to deal with before I retire" She then walked past Evie tapping her shoulder. "Goodnight Evie Frye".

Evie looked to her shoulder as Kassandra tapped her shoulder and then smirked as Kassandra walked past her. "Good night, Kassandra Myrrine".

The Spartan Woman stopped in her tracks for a few seconds and soon she smiled before resuming to walk off the ship and back into the island where she reunited with Nikolaos and went on to deal with a few errands while Evie Frye looked out to the ocean once more before heading back below deck to try and sleep.

Despite her situation and frustrations, they lessoned abit after speaking with Kassandra. All she needed was someone to talk to.

**"Loved writing this chapter, simple but really nice. Hope you enjoyed this chapter cause the adventure of Kassandra and Evie is about to begin! GET READY!**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle At Sea

**"We are back with another chapter and today Evie has her first battle at sea, its a small one but hey baby steps right? Anyway please enjoy!"**

Chapter 5: Battle At Sea

"Gain speed!" Kassandra commanded as she stood at the captain's post and stand next to her was her shipmate Barnabas.

"So whats the next course of action Kassandra" Barnabas said as he looked out to sea.

Kassandra looked to him "I'm not sure...there is only one person I can get answers from right now".

"Ah who is that?" Barnabas looked back to her intrigued.

"The Oracle Of Delphi..." Kassandra whispered and Barnabas's eyes widened "The Oracle!. What do you hope to have answered?".

"The Oracle was the one that called for the death of my brother, there are a few things I believe are not what they seem...I know where to look for her". Kassandra stated.

Barnabas nodded "Well at least we have something to go on" He then looked back over his shoulder to the benches behind them and he chuckled. "Looks like our new shipmate is a little green".

Kassandra frowned and then turned around to see Evie sitting there leaning forward with one hand resting on her forehead and Kassandra could help but chuckle. "I guess you havnt had much adventures at see no?".

Evie slowly turned her head to them grunting feeling absolutely sick. "That obvious huh".

Kassanda shook her head and looked to Barnabas who just chuckled and then turned around looking at the crew on the ship, Kassandra then back to Evie and approached her. Soon she knelt down in front of Evie who was now just looking at the ground just trying not to puke.

"There is one thing that can help this, you may not like it but it freed me from this sickness when I was young" Kassandra offered.

Evie slowly looked up to the Spartan woman. "What ever medicine you have I will take it".

The Spartan smiled and got up placing her hand on Evie's shoulder motioning her to stand up, Evie was weak but was still able to walk and Kassandra could see the color drained from the woman's face. Directing her to the side of the ship Kassandra knew she had to be quick in order for this to work.

"People feel sick at first, some medicines work but to really be free of it you are gonna need something more then that" Kassandra stated as they approached the side of the ship and Evie placed her hands on the railing leaning over feeling like she was about to puke.

"Something more?" Evie breathed heavy and all of a sudden Kassandra threw Evie right over the railing making her gasp but was gripped her by her feet and she was hanging upside down looking at the ocean.

"Put me back up!" Evie shouted and all Kassandra did was chuckle as she held the woman by her feet.

"Best way to free yourself from this sickness is the blessings of Poseidon!" Kassandra continued to chuckle and Evie could hear Barnabas laughing as well.

"Get me back up right now!" Evie shouted as she rocked left and right freaking out, Kassandra decided it was enough so letting go of one of Evie's legs she reached her hand down while able to hold Evie just by one hand.

"Give me you hand" Kassandra ordered and Evie looked up to her offering hand and using all her upper body strength she leaned up and reached for the Spartan's hand and grabbed on, Kassandra had no problem pulling Evie back on to the ship.

Evie wanted to punch Kassandra for that but suddenly her body reacted and she turned around and threw her head over and puked her guts up and all Kassandra could do was chuckle as she placed her hands on her hips while Evie threw up.

"Ah the adventures at sea are the most beautiful" Barnabas joked as he turned back to look at the crew working away, Evie soon let out all she could and soon spat out what was left in her mouth and just remained leaning over the railing collecting her breath.

Kassandra then came up to her and placed her hand on Evie's back. "How do you feel now?".

"I...I feel a little bit better, dont ever do that again" Evie closed her eyes taking a deep breath through her nose and Kassandra smiled. "I wont have to, you will be fine from now on".

Evie continued to take a few deep breaths and all of a sudden she felt one hundred percent again, the sickness was gone. Frowning she looked to Kassandra. "How the hell did that work?"

"I was never told, it was done to me and it worked so I figured I'd do the same" Kassandra smirked and then turned and went back to the captain's post while Evie recovered.

"Captain!" A fellow shipmate at the front of the ship shouted to Kassandra getting her attention and both her and Barnabas saw the shipmate pointing out to the ocean on the right side of the ship. "Pirates heading straight for us!"

Kassandra jumped over the railings and down to the deck and rushed to the right side of the ship and looked out to the ships along with the rest of her crew and she saw herself that it was indeed Pirates. "Get to positions!" Kassandra ordered and everyone got to their stations as she ran back up to her post.

"Get ready Barnabas we got a ship after us" Kassandra said in a commanding tone.

"We are ready to attack on your orders Kassandra" Barnabas stated and then Evie came to the side of Kassandra and the colour of her skin returned and she felt alot better.

"What do you want me to do?" Evie offered and Kassandra looked to her. "Can you throw spears?".

"Further then most men" Evie said in a serious tone and Kassandra smirked. "Get down there with the lieutenants and wait for my orders".

"Got it" Evie jumped over the railings and to the deck rushing to the lieutenants as she put her hood up.

"I really like her Kassandra" Barnabas stated as he and Kassandra watched on and Kassandra couldn't help but smirk as Evie was given a spear. "Me too".

Kassandra then snapped her head looking of to the right side of the ship watching the pirate ship come closer. "Archers! Ready!"

The archers of the ship readied their bow and arrows and waited for the command to fire as Kassandra raised her arm watching the enemy ship get closer.

"Hold!" Kassandra ordered as everyone watched the ship get closer.

"Hold!" She ordered once more and as soon as she was able to see the pirates on their ship she shot her hand down "Fire!".

Evie with her spear in hand watched at least twenty arrows fly from the ship and towards the enemy ship, in a way it was a beautiful site but she knew the enemy had arrows too so she stayed focused and prepared for orders.

The archers hit their mark taking down some of the pirates and hitting vital parts of the ship and as the enemy ship turned to attack with its own arrows thats when Barnabas spotted a weakness. "Side of the ship! Oil barrels set them alight!".

"Use fire arrows! Aim for their barrels!" Kassandra ordered balling her fist in the air and in that instant the archers switched their normal arrows to fire ones, chanting a war cry they then shot their fire arrows right at the weakness. Evie could only watch as the barrels on the enemy ship exploded sending a few of the pirates off the ship and into the sea.

"Get your spears ready" Kassandra ordered her lieutenants and Evie followed the order with the others and readied herself to throw her spear, taking a deep breath she waited for the next order.

"Fire!" Kassandra ordered and Evie threw her spear with all her strength and twelve more spears were thrown at the pirate ship causing damaged to the ship and Barnabas noticed these pirates were now trying to escape.

"Looks like they trying to escape, bit off more then they could chew" Barnabas chuckled.

Kassandra frowned at the ship trying to escape but she was having none of it, they started this fight and now she was going to finish it. Looking down at her crew she raised her hand. "Main sail!, Prepare to board!".

The crew roared in their battle cry and the ships main sail was suddenly brought down and the ship made a hard turn giving chase to the pirates, if there was one thing Kassandra hated was pirates and the last thing she wanted to do was have these pirates escape just so they could do it again to unfortanate souls. This Pirate ship was going to the bottom of the ocean.

"Barnabas, take command get us along side them!" Kassandra marched off her post. "Yes Kassandra!".

Pulling her sword and spear out she marched down the steps face made of stone and she marched up to her lietenants and they all looked at her and so did Evie.

"Odessa, Makala your with me" Kassandra then turned to Evie. "Want to prove yourself" She asked in a professional tone.

"I never sit on the side lines" Evie simply stated.

Kassandra nodded "Good enough, lets go!" She ordered the three women with her and they went to the left side of the ship and stood over the railings with their weapons ready.

"I'll kill the captain, you three take out the rest" Kassandra ordered and the three women said nothing and just focused to get ready to jump ship, Evie herself was possibly more focused then ever.

The chase of the Pirate ship didnt last long as it was a smaller ship then Kassandra's and thanks to her crew able to think for themselves they were able to provide cover and did all they could to slow the pirate ship down.

After a few intense moments Kassandra's ship finally caught up to the pirate ship and with no need for orders Kassandra, Makala, Odessa and Evie jumped from their ship and landed right on the deck of the pirate ship.

The pirates on the ship turned all their focus to the four women and they all took their swords out and charged at them. Odessa used her bow and arrows keeping her distance from the enemies near here, Makala took out her sword and deflected a pirate that attempted to take her down.

Evie with her spear took on multiple enemies spinning her spear keeping the pirates and back, ducking and weaving from any Pirate that got close she would use her hidden blade delivering quick finishes to her foes.

"She kills with her hand! Kill the witch!" A pirate shouted as he saw the blade pop out of his shipmates neck and he went forward to attack her only to have her spear thrown right at his chest and he fell to the floor.

"I'm no witch!" Evie shouted as she took out her cane and sprang out her hidden blade and she rapidly dodged and attacked any pirate that dare come near her.

Kassandra rushed to one end of the ship slicing and stabbing any pirates in her away and soon only two pirates stood in her way, smirking she rushed them and the two charged swinging their swords trying to take her head off but she dropped and slid across the deck on her knees going right past them but as she slide past them she managed to slice both their stomachs wide open and the two fell to the floor with their guts spilling over the deck.

Sliding to a stop as she rolled back to her feet Kassandra was now face to face with the captain standing there with a huge axe, he was a huge man and was twice her size but to Kassandra size meant nothing.

"You dare step on to my ship!" The Captain shouted gripping his axe.

"You dare run from a fight?" Kassandra mocked and the Captain roared in anger as he charged and brought his axe down on Kassandra only for her to backflip out of the way just missing the attack.

"Come on big guy!" Kassandra mocked and the Captain attacked again and again but his size made his movements predictable and Kassandra ducked and sliced at the Captain making him stagger back, she continued her assault slicing at his body but he wouldn't go down. She delivered a spartan kick sending him crashing to the ground and in that moment she jumped up into the air with her spear in hand ready to go for the kill but the Captain rolled out of the way as her spear hit the deck and in that brief moment he got to his feet and gripped her by the throat.

Using all his strength he picked her up and threw her a good distance away and she collided with the main sail post knocking the wind out of her. Makala who was nearest to her looked back and saw her Captain was in trouble as she cut down the pirate she was fighting.

"Malaka!" Makala rushed at the Pirate Captain and Kassandra's eyes widened "STAY BACK!".

Makala didnt listen and she jumped in the air with her sword only to be caught by the Captain's hand which was now around her throat and without hesitation the Captain tightened his hold on her neck and suddenly snapped it, killing her instantly.

"NO!" Kassandra shouted in anger and it caught the attention of Evie and she looked back and saw Makala dead in the Captain's hand and her eyes widened.

The Captain then chuckled and threw Makala's body over board and into the heartless sea and all he could do was laugh at the shocked Kassandra. "Lets see what you got!".

Kassandra gritted her teeth and quickly got up and charged him dodging his attacks and slicing anywhere she could, she then kicked the Captain's knee knocking him to one knee but the Captain was able to block another attack and he suddenly swiped Kassandra right off her feet then quickly raised his axe.

All of a sudden the Captain was hit by a knife to the shoulder making him scream, at that moment Kassandra rolled out of harms way and saw Evie throwing small knives right at the Captain as she moved closer to him.

Looking at Kassandra the two nodded and they both charged the Captain as he got back up, Kassandra slide across the deck avoiding the axe and she sliced at the Captain's leg making stagger and scream, before he could do anything Evie followed up with a jumping kick of her own knocking the Captain back.

Kassandra who was already behind the Captain pierced her blade right through his back but suddenly he reached around and threw Kassandra back to his front with his iron grip around her throat.

"Let her go!" Evie shouted as she jumped extending her hidden blade but she was caught in mid air in his other hand, however Evie knew how to get out of these holds. With lightning fast speed she swinged her legs around and with one behind and front of the Captain's head she used the momentum and threw him right over her as he lost his grip of Kassandra and he rolled across the floor and then back to his feet.

Kassandra and Evie kicked back to their feet and looked to each other, somehow they knew what the other was thinking. The two charged at the Captain and Kassandra took the lead and as time slowed down she jumped and span in the air as she brought her sword and spear down on the Captain as he raised the handle of his axe to defend himself.

But the momentum and strength in Kassandra's attack was able to break through the wooden handle and the force of the attack knocked the Captain off balance and in that moment Kassandra fell to one knee right after her attack, that was when Evie rushed up and with her speed she kicked off Kassandra's back, screaming with her hidden blade she struck down at the Captain and her blade it her mark.

Evie's hidden blade pierced right into the Captain's neck and he fell flat on his back with Evie still hanging over him, everything then fell silent as the surviving pirate shipmates saw their Captain fall and in fear of what Evie could do they all jumped off the ship and swam for their lives, Kassandra let out a breath and soon stood back up to her feet watching Evie slowly stand up as well.

Kassandra watched as Evie placed her blade back in her gauntlet and she was deeply impressed with Evie's skills, if any thing she was one of the best warriors she ever met and she couldnt help but smile, but realisation hit Kassandra and her smile dropped as she turned and rushed to the side of Pirate ship and looked over the side.

Hope filled her but it was soon crushed as Makala was no where to be seen, the ocean had claimed her and she was not coming back. Lowering her head she slowly shook her head. "May the gods carry you to your final resting place, Makala" She whispered paying her respects.

She continued to pray and soon Evie slowly came up to Kassandra and she just listened to her say one final prayer, once she was done Evie gently placed her hand on Kassandra's shoulder as the Spartan woman kept her head lowered.

"I'm sorry Kassandra, truly I am.." Evie whispered in support.

Slowly looking to Evie she gave a small nod. "She was young, full of fire and ready to see the world...instead she met an end at the hands of a Pirate. I shouldn't have brought her along".

Evie sighed "Dont blame yourself, we none of us could predict what happened...you could have died, I could have died...".

"She died protecting me, I should have been better" Kassandra wasn't as convinced.

Evie then gently made Kassandra look at her. "Dont you see why she did it? She believed in you...everyone I have talked to on your ship admires you, they believe in what you stand for and you given them a reason to fight and to live. Many said they had nothing till they met you...When I found out I was here I almost lost hope...but I believe you can help me find the answers...I believe in you...just like your crew".

Kassandra just looked at Evie and somehow those words eased the pain and without thinking she brought Evie in for a hug which suprised Evie but after a few seconds she returned it.

"Thank you...that means alot" Kassandra whispered and then she let go of Evie and the two smiled for another second.

"We better get moving before more show up" Evie stated.

Kassandra chuckled "Are you the Captain or me?".

Evie shook her head giving a little chuckle "Just giving advice".

Kassandra then looked to sea and saw her ship returning to them, tapping Evie's shoulder she walked past her and Evie watched her walk for a few seconds until she stopped and looked at her. "Come on Evie, we got an Oracle to find"

**"Makala is just a random warrior I made up, also I think this chapter worked out quite well and I hope you enjoyed it! GET READY FOR MORE. Also if you have any ideas just PM me :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Oracle

**"We are back and Evie and Kassandra got to see the Oracle for some answers, lets see how it goes! Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 6: The Oracle

After a day at sea and paying respect to their fallen shipmate Mekala, Kassandra set sail to Phokis to meet the Oracle of Delphi. She had no idea what she was going to find and most of all she didnt know what the outcome would be, apart of her was angry knowing she was about to meet the person who caused the death of her brother.

However she knew if she just went in with swords swinging she will never get her answers so she had to do everything in her power to remain in control, if she was ever going to get answers.

On the deck below her station she saw alot of her crew mates at work while singing and of course her lieutenants were keeping an eye on the workers and keeping an eye out for any danger.

Kassandra saw Odessa talking with Evie who now had her hood down and it made Kassandra happy knowing this warrior through time was getting along with a few of the crew, there was still issues with a crew member or two whole felt uneasy about her look and appearance but the majority of the crew accepted her with open arms.

"Do you really think she came through time? How can one person hold the power of a god?" Barnabas questioned as he stood next to Kassandra.

"I dont think she weilds the power, something may have happened. There have been some things that have happened beyond our control" Kassandra looked to her friend.

"I guess your right, but if what she says is true...I mean..what if she can never go back? What if this was an accident and the gods refuse to correct it" Barnabas looked to Kassandra and she looked back down at Evie.

"There is always a way, we just have to find it even if it takes us years" Kassandra said with confidence.

"I have no doubt we will, but what if there's a possibility she can never go back?" Barnabas leaned on the railings looking down to Evie as well.

Deep down Kassandra knew Barnabas did have a point, Evie may have been brought her but it may not be as easy to send her back. She honestly didnt know what to look for even if she was confident.

"If it comes to it...if we cant find the answers or they dont exist, at least Evie will always have a place on this ship. This can be her home for as long as she wants it to be" Kassandra spoke quietly as she continued to look at Evie speaking to Odessa.

Barnabas then placed his hand on Kassandra's shoulder "Your a good person Kassandra, never change" He then took his hand off her and looked to the island in the distance. "Looks like our destination is on the horizon".

Kassandra chuckled and looked to Barnabas. "Then lets go get answers".

An hour later and the Adrestia finally docked on the port of Phokis and the crew decided to take the time to have a well earned rest, however Kassandra had a mission and rest was the last thing on her mind.

"Take care of the crew Barnabas, I wont be too long" Kassandra tapped her friend's shoulder as she walked past him and down the steps and towards the ramp.

"Kassandra" She stopped in her tracks and looked back to see Evie standing there. "I wish to come with you".

Sighing Kassandra turned and walked up to Evie. "I'm afraid this is a personal mission, I need answers from the Oracle".

"I need answers too, if I am ever to get home I need to see this Oracle for myself. She may have the answers I need, if she is truly exists" Evie insisted.

Kassandra looked back to the port and saw a few people looking at Evie as they went on their business and she knew Evie may cause unwanted attention, however Kassandra had no right to deny Evie answers. She had a mission of her own.

Looking back to Evie and gave a nod. "Come on then but you stay close to me".

"I can handle myself" Evie defended.

"I know that, but you have attracted attention just by standing here, last thing we need is trouble following us. So you stay near me and dont wonder off is that understood?" Kassandra spoke in a commanding tone.

"I got it, I dont plan on sight seeing anyway" Evie reassured and Kassandra smirking motioned her head as she turned back down the ramp and Evie followed right behind her and they finally stepped on land after a few days at sea.

The sun blazed down on Kassandra and Evie who managed to acquire some horses and they began their journey to the Oracle, Evie followed right behind Kassandra and the journey was mostly silent and every now and then they would come past travellers who would look at Evie and keep their distance from her as her gear seemed intimidating to them.

As they travelled for a good hour Kassandra looked back and saw Evie looking down at a round silver object in her hand and she noticed she held that more then once, turning back to the road in front of her Kassandra became very curious.

"What is that anyway?" Kassandra called back bringing Evie back to reality. "Whats what?".

Kassandra chuckled. "That thing you keep looking at, must be important to you".

Evie looked down at her watch realising what she meant, placing it back on her coat she focused on the road ahead. "It belonged to my father, he gave it to me before he passed away".

"I see, was he a warrior?" Kassandra questioned not looking back.

Evie shrugged her shoulders "You could say that, he was more tactical then a full on fighter. Always planned and looked for any possible solutions to any problem".

"Sounds like a wise man, what about your mater?" Kassandra looked back to Evie.

Evie was silent for a few moments but soon she was able to speak again. "She died giving birth to me and my brother, we were raised into the brotherhood of the Assassins".

"I'm so sorry Evie" Kassandra gave her sympathy.

"Thank you, but I'm sure she is proud knowing how far me and my brother have come" Evie motioned her horse to move a little quicker.

"One other thing, these Assassins. What do you do? What is this Creed?" Kassandra asked with curiosity.

"We are a secret order to protect humanity and secure its future, we work in the dark to serve the light. We take the lives of those who wish to control the people, we fight for freedom and all those who believe in it" Evie stated and then looked down at her gauntlet.

"Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted" Evie said proudly.

Kassandra slowly her horse down and allowed Evie to come right next to her and the two continued at a steady pace. "That sounds cynical".

"If it was doctrine maybe. But its merely an observation of the nature of reality" Evie looked to Kassandra who also looked at her as she continued to listen and the journey went at a slower pace.

"Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted...can you explain more?" Kassandra asked and Evie chuckled as the two looked to the road as the horses trotted on.

"To say that nothing is true, is to realise the foundations of society are fragile, and we must be the shepherds of our own civilisation."

"To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with our consequences, whether glorious or tragic"

Evie layed it all out and Kassandra listened to every word and soon she turned her head to the hooded woman who focused on the road. "Sounds like a troubled life, do you ever sometimes regret your decision? To live an Assassin?".

"I didnt make the decision, I was born into it. The children of the Assassins carry on their parents work. This life chose me and my brother." Evie then looked to Kassandra. "Its similar to the life of a Spartan, their children have a duty to carry on the Spartan duty just as their parents once did.

"To answer your question I dont regret being born into the order, to be able to fight for those who have suffered the pain of injustice...it gives me strength.". Evie smiled at Kassandra then turned to look at the road.

"In the short time I've known you I think I can say you are unlike anyone I have ever met in my life, even if this jump in time was an accident I am at least happy to know you Evie" Kassandra stated and Evie looked back at her.

"Same here Kassandra, its a shame time put us in different places" The two chuckled and then Kassandra made her horse go quicker as she saw a Temple on a hill in the far distance.

"Come on, lets get to the Oracle before sundown" Kassandra shouted back to Evie and the two raced off to this distance as fast as they could hoping to both get answers.

One hour later both Kassandra and Evie finally made it to their destination and were now on foot making their way up the steps and to the Temple, Kassandra and Evie both had hopes they would get answers but they also had their doubts. The people around them drew their eyes to Evie and she knew trouble was going to follow if they stayed too long.

"Put your hood down Evie" Kassandra looked to the people around them. "Better for them to see your face then wonder whats under it".

"Guess its the moment of truth" Evie broke the silence as she put her hood down and she looked to Kassandra who was just looking up at the Temple. "I hope she has the answers Evie, cause of her I lost everything".

The two finally made it up the long flight of steps and they saw a huge line of people eager to see the Oracle to seek their own truths or words of wisdom.

"Look at that line..." Evie sighed.

Kassandra crossed her arms and looked to Evie "We are not waiting in line".

Evie smirked at her "Who said we were gonna wait in line?". Kassandra smirked that they were thinking so instead of waiting in the line they just walked past them and to the entrance with eyes shocked and frowning at the two women.

As they came to the entrance into the Temple they were suddenly stopped by a priest of the Temple and this was the last thing they needed.

"We're here to see the Pythia" Kassandra stated as she and Evie looked to the priest.

The Priest pointed his finger at the two not liking their attitude. "Only those chosen by the light of Apollo may enter".

Evie sighed and turned away taking a few steps getting inpatient. "How does one get chosen" Kassandra frowned at the man.

The Priest smirked "One goes to the back of the line".

Evie suddenly turned and marched up to the priest getting into his personal space "Do we look like someone who waits in line? I'm gonna make this perfectly clear, we are pressed for time and we are not in the mood to wait so how about you pretend you didn't see us and we'll pretend we didn't see you".

Her voice was intimidating and the Priest's smirk suddenly dropped as he saw the fire in Evie's eyes, looking her up and down he could see these two wernt travellers so instead of arguing any further he took a step back and motioned his hand to the door into the Temple before turning to the line.

"Impressive.." Kassandra placed her hands on her hips smiling at Evie.

Turning around smirking at Kassandra she slowly walked to the door. "Words can be just as dangerous as your fist or sword".

Kassandra chuckled and the two approached the door and slowly opened the large door and they walked into the Temple to see a woman in white robes sitting down meditating on a stage facing the door.

The two looked all over the Temple seeing pots and stands and Evie was quite interested in what she was seeing, she slowly came to a pot and inhaled the smoke that was coming from it and she could smell a hint of Vanilla and she closed her eyes enjoying the smell for a few seconds but Kassandra on the other hand had all her focus on the Oracle.

After a few moments Evie turned her attention back to Kassandra and slowly walked behind her towards the Oracle.

"Enter the light of Apollo, the light that illuminates the shadow" The Oracle spoke out and both Kassandra and Evie finally stood side by side looking at the woman but they also saw a few guards nearby.

"Choose your question wisely mortals. For you both have one. Speak truth!" The Oracle stated as she kept her eyes closed.

The two women looked to each other and Evie motioned Kassandra to ask first, the Spartan woman then looked back to the Oracle. "I lost my mother when I was young. I have to find her, where is she?".

Suddenly the Oracle opened her eyes and she looked at Kassandra with shock. "Its you! From the visions! The child on the mountain!".

"How could you know that?" Kassandra looked on shocked while Evie frowned in confusion and the Oracle stood up backing away.

"You need to leave now" The Oracle waved her hand demanding.

Kassandra took a step forward "Leave? Do you have any idea what I have been through to get here?".

"Oh but I do. There is wisdom in your decisions. Any other misthios would have killed those people in that cave in Megaris, but you held back for the truth, and balanced judgement with their lives" The Oracle revealed all to Kassandra.

Kassandra looked to Evie who was just as shocked. "Barnabas told me of that...".

"But, how" Kassandra snapped her head back to the Oracle.

"No one can hide from the light" The Oracle simply stated.

Kassandra took one more step forward looking up to the Oracle and Evie saw the nearby guards placing their hands on the handles of their swords, something told her these weren't ordinary guards.

"Please, I've come this far. You must have the answers I seek" Kassandra asked once more then two guards behind the Oracle came closer to her.

"Child of the mountain, the cult of Kosmos have eyes everywhere. They will kill you" The Oracle stated.

"The Cult of Kosmos?" Kassandra whispered and suddenly the guards behind the Oracle gripped her and tried to drag her away. "The Oracle has spoke! The prophecy is yours!" She shouted as she tried to resist being dragged away.

Suddenly five guards took out their swords and rushed to Kassandra and Evie.

"Knew something was up" Evie stated.

The five guards screamed swinging their swords and both Evie and Kassandra ducked and side stepped the attacks avoid being cut, taking out their own weapons Kassandra blocked an attack then threw the attacking guard right into a pile of pots then turned facing two guards coming at her, Evie with her cane used her speed to her advantage.

Ducking and smacking the side of one of the guard's face with her cane she then hit downwards cracking the man's skull as he fell then she quickly turned throwing a knife right at a charging guard hitting him right in the throat. Evie then pulled her blade out of her cane as she turned stabbed the man she hit early and her blade went right into his skull.

Kassandra with her spear wedged it right into the attacking guard's shield and with all her strength she yanked the shield from him and whacked him right across the face sending him flying, Kassandra then looked back seeing a guard go after Evie so she span and threw the shield right at the guard connecting with his chest and he crashed to the ground gasping in pain.

With one guard left in front of her, Kassandra with both sword and spear in her hands she jumped at the enemy and striked down hard followed by quick attacks left and right to the man's body, she then did a three sixty spin and sliced the guard's head clean off.

Evie kicked the last guard's knee out forcing him to his knee and she suddenly gripped and snapped his neck then threw a knife right at Kassandra and she leaned to the side avoiding the knife and it hit the guard Kassandra threw into the pots earlier and she turned seeing the guard grip the knife wedged in his throat as he slowly fell to the ground and died.

With the guards dead both Kassandra and Evie jumped up to the stage and looked right at the last two guards holding the Oracle back.

"Leave now or you will die like the others" Evie warned.

"Believe me, you dont want to fuck with us" Kassandra had anger in her voice and the two guards looked at each other and without a second thought they let go of the Oracle and ran for their lives through the side doors, the only people left in the Temple was the Assassin, the Spartan and the Oracle.

Kassandra came up to the Oracle but she backed into the wall with her hands out "No! Stop!".

"I'm not here to hurt you, I just want answers" Kassandra spoke in a calm tone.

The Oracle looked to Evie and then back to the Spartan woman. "But they'll kill me if I tell you".

Evie then stepped forward "Not if we get to them first".

"Help me and no harm will come to you I promise" Kassandra reassured and the Oracle knew she had no choice, she would either be dead now or later.

"Alright, but ask quickly".

"What is the Cult of Kosmos?" Kassandra asked.

"They are the eyes that see, but go unseen.." The Oracle answered and Evie stepped closer "Enough with riddles we want names".

"I dont know! They hide behind masks and shrouds. I swear" The Oracle's voice sounded truthful and both Kassandra and Evie knew she wasn't lying.

"You said you saw me in your visions, what did you see?" Kassandra questioned.

The Oracle sighed rubbing her head "There is an artefact under the Temple Of Apollo. It reveals what only the gods should know."

"You also called me the child on the mountain?" Kassandra added.

The Oracle looked into Kassandra's eyes and Kassandra saw nothing but truth in the oracle's. "The Cult hunts a spartan child who survived a terrible fall on Mount Taygetos. The Artefact revealed that child to be you".

"Does this artefact show the distant future? or hold answers to other things?" Evie added.

The Oracle looked to Evie "I do not know I never saw it but the power I heard it holds is the will of the gods".

Kassandra came closer to the Oracle and placed her hand on her shoulder "You have an opportunity to do the right thing. Tell me where to find the Cult".

Sighing in stress the Oracle slowly walked off to the side deciding if she should say anything but deep down she knew with everything she just revealed it wouldnt take long for the cult to find out, so taking a deep breath she made her decision.

"Beneath the temple of Apollo there is an ancient chamber. I think they meet there. But without one of their cloaks or masks you wont be able to take two steps in" The Oracle revealed.

"Where can we find these cloaks and masks?" Evie questioned and the Oracle turned around thinking for a moment. "There is a man, he visits me from time to time. Goes by the name Elpenor".

"Elpenor? He's with the Cult!?" Kassandra was shocked and Evie looked to her "You know him?".

Kassandra looked to Evie "He gave me the contract to hunt another man, but that never came to be" She then looked back to the Oracle "Are you sure he is with the Cult?".

"I cant be sure, but if he is, he would defiantly have what you require." The Oracle advised.

"Any idea where we can find him?" Kassandra questioned.

The Oracle thought for a moment then she clicked her fingers "There is a fort just south of the Valley Of The Nymph. He is known to conduct business there".

Kassandra sighed a little knowing she was a step closer "You have been helpful".

"May the light of Apollo guide you to your family" The Oracle spoke in a kind voice and Kassandra bowed and turned to leave and soon Evie followed.

"Evie Frye?" The Oracle spoke out and Evie stopped in her tracks and watched Kassandra leave the Temple not hearing the Oracle speak.

Slowly turning around Evie looked to the Oracle as she came closer. "You may be from another time, but this is not your end. You will face an enemy you will come to recognise but you must stay your blade if you are ever to make it home".

Evie frowned in confusion. "How do you...".

"No one can hide from the light, you may work in the dark but the light is your only way home" The Oracle spoke on and Evie fully turned to her.

"Do you know how I can get back?..." Evie spoke with hope and the Oracle gently took Evie's hands and the two looked into each others eyes.

"Stay with the Spartan woman, in time you will find your way home." The Oracle then let go of Evie's hands then walked past her and out of the Temple leaving Evie alone with the dead guards.

"I will face an enemy I will recognise...but I must stay my blade if I am to make it back home" She then slowly turned to the main doors still confused. "Kassandra..is my way home?...".

**"The lines explaining the Creed were taken from Ezio from Revelations and I really like the idea of having these words past on, There were a few things taken out to save time and of course make things less complicated and of course Evie now knows she must stay by Kassandra if she wants to get back home. Next chapter will be mostly Kassandra but it will end with Kassandra offering something to Evie :) :) Hope you enjoyed this and are ready for more!**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Look

**"We are back yes sorry for the delay I wanted to catch up on my other stories and now that I am satisfied with the progress so now we can resume Evie's and Kassandra's story!**

Chapter 7: A New Look

Kassandra screamed in rage as she swung her blade down at Elpenor and her foe screamed in agony as he crashed to the floor in a pool of his own blood, taking a few deep breaths Kassandra looked down at the man who fooled her from the beginning and it made her blood boil that she didnt see it sooner.

Elpenor looked up to her former mercenary for hire and he coughed up blood while anger was present in his eyes. "Killing me..was a mistake".

Kassandra slowly leaned down looking down at him. "Trusting you on Kephallonia, was a mistake".

Elpenor placed his hand on one of his stab wounds on his chest. "I am the reason you left that island alive, the Cult wanted you dead".

"What Cult! Where are they?" Kassandra demanded to know but instead all she got was a dying laugh from the man who used her.

Kassandra sighed in frustration as she didnt get the answers but thats when she saw a strange shard on the ground right next to Elpenor, it was bronze but had a certain allure to it and the shape of it looked like it belonged somewhere.

She picked it up and examined it and as she held it up she saw a yellow light surge through it. "I never seen a shard like this...must be important, better hold on to it".

Soon she slowly stood up and looked to a nearby table and saw alot of documents, the answer to the Cult's location must be among the dozens of papers.

Outside of the cave Elpenor was in Evie was overlooking a cliff edge and to the distance seeing the beautiful landscape, despite missing London she couldnt get over the beauty of the gorgeous forest in the distance and the mountain further out.

Her mind then went back to what the Oracle of Delphi said to her before parting ways.

"You may be from another time, but this is not your end. You will face an enemy you will come to recognise but you must stay your blade if you are ever to make it home. No one can hide from the light, you may work in the dark but the light is your only way home".

The Oracle's voiced echoed within Evie's head. "Stay with the Spartan woman, in time you will find your way home."

Evie then looked down at her watch hanging on her hip and gently held it in her hand and just examined it. "Stay with the Spartan woman, in time you will find your way home...what does that mean?".

"What does what mean?" Evie quickly turned and saw Kassandra coming out of the cave with black robes and a mask in one hand and roll of paper in the other, Kassandra was wondering if anything was alright.

Evie chuckled and just waved it off. "Its nothing, just still have the situation I'm in at the back of my mind".

Kassandra on the other hand wasnt too sure about what she was saying, deep down she knew it was something else. But she had no right to press the issue so she just played along.

"Dont worry Evie, we will find a way" Kassandra then whistled and the two horses they used to get up the mountain came running from a nearby field and soon came to a stop.

Evie watched on as Kassandra smiled seeing Phobos coming up to her and soon she watched her chuckle as she smoothed her horses head and Kassandra then threw the black robes and mask on the back of her horse, Evie decided to follow and she approached her horse and gently ran her hand over the horses' head.

She couldnt help but smile herself being near a beautiful creature, in London she never had the chance to admire horses as she was always on the move but here she was able to admire the steed in front of her.

The horse was a young steed and was light brown colour and its mane was white which was extremely rare for her to see, the steed was nice and calm and it just allowed Evie to gently run her hand up and down.

"I think he likes you" Kassandra said as she was already up and on Phobos looking at the sight before her. Evie looked up at Kassandra and then smiled back at her horse. "I never really got the chance to admire horses, back where I am from I was always on the move".

"Always take the time to admire the things around you Evie, life is too short to worry about the next thing all the time" Kassandra advised and Evie slowly moved around her horse and climbed up on to its back then looked out to the distance seeing the massive forest in the distance.

"Despite everything thats happened to me" Evie looked back at Kassandra with a smile. "At least I got to see this beautiful place".

Kassandra smiled back and then looked on with Evie to the sun that shinned over the mountain in the distance. "Sometimes taking a moment to admire things just makes thing a little better, no matter your problems.".

She then looked back to Evie and suddenly saw the condition of her gear. Evie's boots were getting extremely filthy and even her black robes were showing patches of dirt, it wouldn't be long before Evie would look like a complete mess.

"Evie" Kassandra spoke and Evie looked to her and saw her looking up and down at her gear. "Do you have other things to wear?, your getting quite dirty".

Evie looked down at herself and to her surprise she was quite the mess and she never realised it, even her gauntlet was getting dirty.

"I'm afraid not, this was all I had before I got thrown here" Evie sighed and looked at Kassandra and she could see the gears in her head turning.

"I actually have an idea, and of course no one will suspect you like they do now" Kassandra stated as she made Phobos turn around back down to the path they came up from and so did Evie as she looked at Kassandra a little confused. "What do you mean?".

"You'll see, come on" Kassanda shouted and kicked Phobo's side and her horse galloped and soon Evie did the same and rushed off to catch up with the Spartan woman.

-The Adrestia-

Back at the ship Kassandra escorted Evie below deck and into a private room away from the crews sleeping area which was Kassandra's quarters, inside the room Kassandra was at her table holding Evie's cape with was attached to her black coat and just admiring the large symbol of the assassins on it.

"How did you make this symbol? Its unlike anything I have ever seen" Kassandra asked and looked back to a door leading into a smaller room where Evie was changing.

"The symbol on my cape? It was created during the Egyptian times, cant remember how exactly but thats where is formed" Evie explained.

"Amazing" Kassandra looked back at the symbol on the cape and trailed her fingers over it and found it very alluring. She studied it for a few moments and then layed the cape down on the table and then turned around and leaned against the table with her arms crossed.

"So whats the next plan?" Evie called out and Kassandra leaned off the table and walked around her room slowly with her arms still crossed thinking over the plan.

"Well, we have a lead but before I set out I am gonna need to take care of a few things here. Otherwise we wont be able to get far without more Drachmae" Kassandra explained as she looked to the door and she frowned seeing a shinny axe in the corner within the room.

At that moment Kassandra saw Evie through the reflection of the shiny axe, she could slight see Evie's naked body but it was quite blurry and Kassandra just smirked and looked away from the door with her arms still crossed.

"Once thats done we will move forward and hopefully find answers we both need" Kassandra finished her statement.

"Sounds simple enough" Evie responded and the two went silent for a moment and soon Evie came out of the room. "Well what do you think?".

Kassandra looked around and saw Evie had taken on a new transformation, she was wearing a complete set of brawlers armor that Kassandra had acquired on her travels. Evie was wearing a armoured breast binding along with a armoured skirt along with silver greaves and gauntlets, even her hair was out of its braid and now in a loose ponytail and Kassandra defiantly approved.

"Now you look like a warrior" Kassandra smirked and then picked up a sword and offered it to Evie and she just looked at it. "Kassandra I cant, I know how to handle a cane, knifes and guns but a sword...".

Kassandra raised her eyebrow "You think I'm just gonna give it to you to figure out on your own?" She then came close and placed the sword in her hand and Evie just looked at the sword in her hand and then looked up at Kassandra.

"Don't be late, be on the deck when the moon shines bright" Kassandra then turned away and walked to her door.

"Don't be late for what?" Evie asked and Kassandra stopped at the door and looked back to her and gave a little smirk. "Your training".

Evie had no words and Kassandra turned and left leaving Evie all alone, standing still for a few moments she looked down at herself with her sword in hand and then looked to the nearby table where all her original gear is.

"Starting all over again...great" Evie sighed.

**"Yep Evie has now got a new look and Kassandra is eager to train her to be able to fight with a sword, remember this story will be a slow burn so there will be plenty to enjoy!. Next episode will be the training of Evie! Get Ready!**


	8. Chapter 8: Night Training

**"Welcome back, apologies for the delay but work and my other stories kept me from doing this one but now I am back! This chapter takes place a few hours after the last chapter and a little bit more bonding between Evie and Kassandra. Please enjoy!"**

Chapter 8: Night Training

On the deck of the Adrestia with the light of the moon shining down on two woman, the sounds of swords echoing against each other was all that was heard as both Kassandra and Evie went back and forth working on defence and offence. Evie was being trained to use a sword for a good hour and in that hour she was knocked down, disarmed and pinned to the ground by the Spartan woman every time Evie made a mistake.

Kassandra was mostly defending herself from Evie's attacks, her footwork surpassed Evie's as ever since she could walk as a child Kassandra was trained to perfection when it came to her footing. Evie on the other hand may be a skilled Assassin but her skills of using swords was never part of her own training.

Despite the disadvantage Evie was able to get a feel for the weight of her blade and was able to swing gracefully, however Kassandra's skills with a blade far surpassed Evie's.

The two continued back and forth and Evie grunted as she hit her blade against Kassandra's and soon the two entered a lock struggling against the other.

"Keep your feet apart, plant them down!" Kassandra ordered and suddenly kicked Evie's feet from under her and Evie crashed to the ground landing on her back with a thud, it was then at that moment Evie turned her body and leg swiped Kassanda making her crash to the ground.

Kassandra and Evie quickly rolled back to their feet with Evie going on the offensive swinging hard and fast but every attack was blocked by Kassandra without breaking a sweat.

"Better!" Kassandra stated blocking more attacks. "Never give your enemy a chance to strike!".

Evie continued to attack and soon she swung upwards and in her shock she saw Kassandra lose grip of her sword and it flew up in the air, Evie took this chance and she striked forward with her own sword only for the Spartan woman to jump to the side avoiding the attack however Evie lunged forward to hard sending her too far forward past Kassandra and it was then Kassandra pushed Evie hard sending her to the ground hard.

The Assassin crashed to the ground with Kassandra catching her blade in mid air again while giving a single chuckle to Evie, this training session was very entertaining and something she needed to get her mind off a few things.

Frustration grew as Evie rolled to her back to get up but she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked up to Kassandra quickly standing over her with her blade pointing right at Evie's throat, it was a silent moment between them as their eyes connected but soon Kassandra smirked lowering her sword and moved off over Evie offering her hand.

"Not bad Evie, you know how to handle a blade" Kassandra complimented and Evie sighed taking Kassandra's hand an she was pulled up by the Spartan woman and back to her feet.

"Still not good enough to take down a Spartan" Evie responded a little frustrated as she picked up her own sword off the ground.

Kassandra could only chuckle crossing her arms as Evie placed her sword in her sheath. "Skill is never earned over night Evie, but I guess I dont need to tell you that".

Evie shook her head with a small smile as she finally put her sword away. "Good thing Jacob isnt here to see me struggle, he would get a kick out of it".

Kassandra soon placed her hands on her own hips as Evie looked to her. "Dont be silly Evie, you did well tonight. There will be plenty of other opportunities to improve your skills but I dont doubt your abilities to fight".

"Give me a cane and I will show you how well I can fight, I can make men run with their pants down" Evie joked and the two women just chuckled before they were interrupted by Ikaros flying over head and landing near a post by them and they just watched the Eagle groom itself.

Evie just continued to watch the Eagle and just found it an extraordinary creature and she always wondered how Kassandra managed to get such an amazing animal.

"I got Ikaros when I was a child" Kassandra stated as she predicted what Evie was thinking and thats when the Assassin looked to her as she continued on looking at her eagle.

"When life put me on a different path he came to my aid and ever since then he has stuck by me and watched over me" Kassandra explained smiling at the Eagle as the creature looked to her and she just smiled brighter. "I have never had such a true friend like him".

Evie looked to Ikaros and the eagle looked to her tilting his head looking at her curiously. "Eagles are known to be cautious and solitary creatures, how it became attracted to you is just amazing".

Kassandra chuckled and raised her arm to call Ikaros and after a few seconds the Eagle jumped and flew towards Kassandra and landed gracefully on her forearms flapping his wings a few times before getting comfortable on Kassandra's arm, continuing to smile at her eagle Kassandra ran her finger on the soft feather's on Ikaros's belly and Evie just watched on.

Seconds had past and Kassandra looked to Evie. "Hold your arm out".

"What?" Evie asked a little surprised and Kassandra just smiled. "Hold your hand out, let him know you can be trusted".

Evie looked down to her hand a little hesitant and she looked back up to Kassandra who gave her a small nod, trusting the Spartan woman Evie slowly lifted her arm out and Ikaros looked right at Evie seeing the families motion that Kassandra did.

Both Evie and Ikaros looked at each other and Evie's heart raced seeing the bird look right into her soul, she didn't know if he was planning to attack her but she trusted Kassandra's judgement. Taking a deep breath she kept her arm stretched out.

After a few long seconds Ikaros finally jumped off Kassandra's arm and landed on Evie's and the weight of the eagle surprised Evie as he flapped his wings a few times before settling down, the heart of Evie soon returned to a steady pace as she looked at Ikaros just looking at her tilting his head full of curiosity.

It was then Kassandra chuckled crossing her arms again. "I think he likes you".

A smile formed on Evie's face as she looked at the amazing bird that seemed to trust her. " I think I like him too, its nice to meet you Ikaros".

Ikoros let out a high pitch call in acknowledgement and soon jumped off Evie's arm taking to the sky chasing after a small bird which caught its attention and the two woman just watched on with Kassandra placed her hand on Evie's shoulder.

"A handy girl with a sword and someone that attracts Eagles, your something else Evie Frye" Kassandra complimented as Evie crossed her arms looking up to the sky. "I like to think so, always wanted to prove that to Jacob".

"You really love outdoing your brother right?, why are you obsessed with that?" Kassandra asked looking at Evie as the Assassin continued to look to the sky but soon her head lowered thinking about it.

"I dont think its about being a better person then him...I..just want to show him how things should be done" Evie finally admitted.

It was then Kassandra knew what Evie meant. "You worry about him, more than you ever admitted".

"I do" Evie whispered then slowly turned away taking a few steps from Kassandra and the Spartan woman just watched on until Evie came to a stop looking out to the sea. "In London he single highhandedly took down most of our targets, despite his gung ho attitude he has accomplished so much where other Assassins would fail."

It was then Evie looked down at the hilt of her sword with her hand grabbing on to it. "He makes too many mistakes, which I have to repair...all I want is for him to be perfect at what he does. Even if it means treating him like a child".

"He's your brother, your only protecting him" Kassandra whispered before looking out to the sea with her. "Its what any sister would do, even if we sound harsh".

Evie could hear a hint of sorrow in Kassandra, she didnt know what it was but she decided no to ask. After all it wouldnt be right so she decided to change the subject as she looked back to the Spartan.

"Kassandra, whats our next destination?"

Kassandra looked back to Evie unfolding her arms. "We set sail to Phokis, that scroll along with the mask and robes point to a location of some sort. I am to head there and find out whats going on".

"Need help?" Evie offered and Kassandra shook her head with a smile. "Not this time, this is something I must do myself. Stay on the ship when I head off, dont want you getting lost now".

Evie just chuckled. "I have no plans to, but if you are sure?".

Kassandra continued to smile as she approached Evie at arms length. "I'm sure, dont worry I wont be gone long.".

Evie gave a small nod. "I understand, just call if you need help".

"I will" Kassandra confirmed and then looked out to the sea again seeing the clear sky of night around them before looking back to the Assassin.

"Better get some rest Evie, you've done well" Kassandra complimented and then turned away walking towards the hatch but she slowly came to a stop and looked back to Kassandra with gears turning in her head.

"Evie, do you drink wine by any chance?" Kassandra asked with curiosity.

Evie slightly scratched the back of her head thinking about the last time she ever had it. "I've never been much of a drinker, but i did once or twice. Why?".

"Well I have some wine left over, want to join me before we retire?" Kassandra offered and Evie thought for a moment, seeing she didnt know how long she would remain in this timeline but she thought to herself she may just have a little enjoyment instead of being worried all the time.

Making up her mind she smiled at Evie. "I dont see why not, but I cant drink too much. Goes to my head".

"Ah one drink is not going to hurt, what could happen?" Kassandra chuckled.

They both entered the ship and into Kassandra's private quarters and enjoyed the wine Kassandra kept hidden away, however one drink became two and two became six. Both Evie and Kassandra were now drunk out of their minds just laughing hard as they both fell to the ground knocking over boxes as they crashed hard. The wine effected Evie the most but Kassandra also couldn't stand up.

Despite the situations they were both in with their own personal missions they both felt great in this moment after one simple drink turned into multiple drinks as Kassandra sang a childhood song while Evie sang her own song, they both downed another cup of wine and they crashed to the ground again and passed out into the night.

All that remained was the sounds of the sea and Ikoros calling to the sky as he flew over the Adrestia.

**"Quite liked writing this chapter and love the bond between Evie and Kassandra as to continues to grow, next chapter will see Kassandra infiltrate the cult and witness a few new truths, Evie will have her own moment in the next chapter as well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more!"**


End file.
